vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuckle
Summary Shuckle is a shelled Pokémon based on some sort of mollusk, or a turtle, or an endolith (we'll just call it a bug-turtle), introduced in Gen II. It is very well known for its defenses. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C. At least 7-A after a Power Trick Name: Shuckle Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Mold Pokémon; Unevolving Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection, Various types of Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement (Volatile statuses only), Power Nullification, Acid Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Enhanced Senses, Healing through sleeping and Self-Curer, A taste of its juices force attraction, Dynamax, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation and Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon). At least Mountain level+ after a Power Trick (Switches its defense with its attack, turning it from a tank to a glass cannon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Can dodge things thrown by Seismic Tossers) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class 50. Class 100 after a Power Trick Striking Strength: Large Town Class via powerscaling. At least Mountain Class+ after a Power Trick Durability: At least Mountain level+ (It's known for its incredible durability in canon, it should be comparable to that of Pokémon like Gyarados). Large Town level after a Power Trick (Switches its defenses with its offenses, turning it from a tank to a glass cannon) Stamina: High (Even for Pokémon, that naturally have very high stamina, Rock-type Pokémon have crazy stamina) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks like Rock Slide, Rock Throw, and Stone Edge Standard Equipment: Berries, in which it turns into berry juice after time. Both heal Shuckle, the latter better and tastier than the former Intelligence: Instinctual. Higher when it comes to battle, as Pokémon are naturally built for fighting Weaknesses: Rock, Steel, and Water moves. It can either be a tank or a glass cannon. Nothing in-between. While this may not be true, its limbs are less durable than its shell Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sticky Web:' Shuckle lays a web that slows down all opponents that step on it. It never goes away. *'Withdraw:' Shuckle retreats inside its shell, upping its defense in the process. *'Constrict:' Shuckle wraps around the opponent, doing damage and potentially lowering speed. *'Bide:' Shuckle stores its power, and takes hits. After a short while, all damage it took since it began storing, it releases with double power. *'Rollout:' Shuckle rolls into the opponent multiple times. It gets stronger with each consecutive hit. This move is most associated with Shuckle and damage. *'Encore:' Shuckle grants the opponent the "Encore" status, forcing them into only using the move last used. *'Wrap:' Shuckle constricts the opponent with its tentacle like limbs, and adds extra damage each "turn." *'Struggle Bug:' Shuckle attacks the opponent with bug powers, lowering the special attack of the target. *'Safeguard:' Shuckle erects a mystical forcefield that prevents statuses from happening to it and its allies. *'Rest:' Shuckle falls asleep, fully restoring health. While it renders Shuckle defenseless, it wakes up two "turns" later. *'Rock Throw:' Shuckle summons rocks to chuck at the opponent. *'Gastro Acid:' Shuckle vomits gastrointestinal acids at the opponent, nullifying passive abilities. *'Power Trick:' Shuckle swaps its attack stats with its defense stats. *'Shell Smash:' Shuckle smashes its shell, lowering its defenses to increase its attacks and speed. *'Rock Slide:' Shuckle creates rocks that slide down on the opponent, doing good damage, has good area of effect, and can potentially cause flinching. *'Bug Bite:' Shuckle bites the opponent, eating what they're holding in the process. *'Power Split:' Shuckle pools the AP of it and the opponent, and divides it equally upon the two. This move homes onto the opponent. *'Guard Split:' Shuckle pools the durability of it and the opponent, and divides it equally upon the two. This move homes onto the opponent. *'Stone Edge:' Shuckle erupts stalagmites from the ground, doing good damage and has a high critical hit ratio. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Bugs Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Glass Cannons Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Web Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7